Derivation of a Generation
by Kailani
Summary: I'm sorry, I'm sorry~~ I finally updated~ I know I know.. the latest chapter is up.. PRISONER 20915..hope you like it! summary? Well read it and find out.. and trust me, i will update frequently~ I promise
1. The Markings of a Beginning

The Markings of the Beginning

THE MARKINGS OF THE BEGINNINGPrologue

Shidou Hikaru abruptly woke up to examine her room frantically.Cold sweat beaded her forehead and chest.Hikaru's wild gasps didn't stop.Her eyes didn't stop wandering around her room.Her stomach began to burn.The ruthless autumn wind seemed to knock on her window, beckoning to come in.

"Uhh . . ., that was crazy.What kind of dream was that?"Hikaru got up only to fall back, wincing in pain.Her flat stomach burned more.It was as if it was on fire.She doubled over in pain.

Although the pain in her stomach felt like fire, she was cold.Her hands were white as snow.

She didn't understand what was happening to her.Hikaru pulled off her night gown and clutched at her stomach.She looked down to gasped.She ran to the mirror to see a red marking on her stomach.It had a circle with a star in the circle.

How did it get there?

What is it?

Why did her stomach burn whenever her hands went near her stomach? 

The dream . . .As soon as Hikaru thought about her dream, the symbol glittered and Hikaru doubled over in pain once more.It took all her strength and will power not to scream.

Hikaru heard soft footsteps behind her.She turned in alert.

It was the man in her dream.His presence was like the shadows in her room.

"_Stay back!!_" shouted Hikaru.She heard her brothers animatedly running up through the hall to her room.

The man brought out his hand from underneath his cloak and held it out for her to grab.

"_No!!Get away!!Ahhh~!_"Hikaru didn't understand why she was afraid.The more she tried to stay away from this man, the more brightly her symbol glowed.

There was a pounding on her door.

"HIKARU!! OPEN THIS DOOR!!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?WHY WON'T YOU OPEN THIS DOOR?"

He was doing it, thought Hikaru.Her door didn't have a lock and it almost always opened too easily.

"_Help me, o-niisan!!_"Hikaru was crowded into a corner of her room.Her kendo sword was just inches away . . . If only the pain would stop!

Hikaru extended her hand for the sword.

"Do not fight your future, Shidou Hikaru." Said the man.Hikaru cringed at the callous voice.

The pounding continued at her door.Her brothers were slamming themselves against the door.

The man raised his hand to magically lift her off the floor and into his arms.The glow of the symbol dyed the room with the color of burning embers.Hikaru struggled to escape.

"HIKARU!!!!"

"Lantis _. . ._" whispered Hikaru.

"Lantis?Princess Emerald's bodyguard?" said the callous voice.The man placed his hand on her bare stomach.

Hikaru forgot to be embarrassed of her state of undress when he placed his hand on her stomach.There was something about his touch.It wasn't the first.Her dream . . .

Just then the door to her room burst open and her three brothers filled in to her room with their swords.They gasped when they saw the tall dark man carry her uncovered sister.

"Who the hell are you!!"

The man had a smirk on his sculpted face.He formed what looked like a white light and lobbed it at the three brothers.

The confused brothers didn't know what it was at first but when they sensed its kii, they dodged it.The white ball of energy encountered Hikaru's mirror and it broke into pieces.

The brother's were helpless when they watched their youngest sister and the bastard slowly disappear into thin air.There was only a wail of their sister.

"_Lantis!!_" 


	2. Passing of Three Summers I

Passing of Three Summers

Passing of Three Summers I

The euphoric streaks of the sun seeped through the rose colored curtains of Hikaru's sleeping quarters.As dawn turned to day, the radiance of the sun teased and bade her to wake up.

It was slow but one by one, Hikaru's eyes opened.She smiled at the sweet smell of flowers from the window.The gentle flowing waterfall seemed to pacify the hullabaloo of the busy life in Tokyo.

Hikaru suddenly sat upright from her slumber.

"Wait . . . a waterfall in Tokyo?!!"shouted Hikaru.

She rubbed her eyes to look around the room.It wasn't her room.But she's been here before.This was the room that she had slept in, the second time she was summoned to Cephiro.Hikaru remembered exactly where everything was . . . there were a couple of chairs in the far corner to her right – Fuu and Umi were sleeping next to her.

"I must be in another dream.I'll just go back to sleep and the next time I wake up, I will be in my own room and in Earth."She groaned loudly as she flopped back on her pillow.

There was a moan.

"Hikaru, will you pipe down?We have to get some rest if we're going to battle with Autozam, Farhen, and Cizeta.Oh~ those weird Rakoon and Rasheen creep me out." 

Hikaru saw Umi's long blue hair disappear into the blankets.Hikaru sat back up and blinked again and again, trying to understand the information given to her.

"Wait. We're in battle with Autozam, and- huh?When?" asked Hikaru.Eagle Vision was her friend.When was the declaration of war?How could she miss something so important?

"Hikaru-chan, don't worry.It's going to be fine.Get some rest.I know how much stress you are going through and I know the sleep is the last thing you want to worry about, but please try to get some rest.We need you."Said another sleepy voice.

Hikaru turned to see Fuu sleeping on her side, facing toward the door.Hikaru was confused.She didn't understand what was going on.She couldn't remember the last time she went to the tower again.When did the war begin again?

She slowly climbed off the bed and looked for her clothes.They were her junior high uniforms.Hikaru hadn't worn these for almost 3 years.She meticulously put her skirt and her blouse on.She tried with all her might to tie her bow into a nice sailor's bow.But all her efforts prove in vain, so she left it down.

Hikaru felt her hair.It was the same as it was when she was in junior high.It was short but at the same time long.

This was a most odd dream.By the way the battles went the last time she was here, Hikaru wished she would wake up soon.She quickly braided it and cast outside to the castle for some answers.

Hikaru peered outside through some windows located in the hall that led out to Clef's meeting table.Cephiro was looking as it looked when she left after being named pillar Cephiro.It was breath taking.It was so beautiful.Where was the war?

She passed by a brightly lit room and peered in.It was covered wall to wall with green trees and colorful flowers.The dome of the room was high.And just below the dome was a big fountain.And – 

He looked up.For an altogether reason unknown, Hikaru began to blush. 

"He-Hello." Said Hikaru in a weak voice.There was no answer from him.From his sitting position next to the fountain . . . 

He had the most beautiful eyes.They were clear aqua blue as the ocean.Hikaru didn't know how long she stood staring at them.

"Are all of the Earth girls as rude as you?"

Hikaru recognized the voice immediately."You sound familiar to me.That's very odd because I never forget a face."

He didn't seem to be very interested in the way that the conversation was going.

"Zagato is my brother."

A sudden guilt spread throughout her system.Hikaru noticed her vision was getting fuzzy.

Hikaru smiled and walked closer to him.

The man observed the untied bow of her blouse and smiled. 

Hikaru wasn't thinking, but just did what came naturally to her.Hikaru lightly kissed him on the forehead.

The man didn't move or make any gesture that he didn't like it.He just . . . remained still.

"I'm so sorry about Zagato.I – I was the one who killed him.I'm sorry."Hikaru couldn't concentrate . . . her thought was becoming muddled.

Hikaru sat on his lap and leaned in close to him.She was able to hear his rhythmic heart beat.

"I'm sorry . . . sir.I'm so sorry.It was all my fault."

There was moment of silence.

She was so small and innocent.Her apparent feelings toward the death of his brother were real.He had no reason but to wrap his arms around her frail body, to protect her. 

"It's Lantis."

" . . . hmm?"She heard the 'it's' part.But after she couldn't hear what he had said.

" . . . Lantis." His voice came out callous and difficult as it always sounds.

" . . . huh?"Hikaru yawned softly.She felt as if her body were floating.

Lantis gave up trying to communicate with her.It was apparent she wasn't able to understand him because she was asleep.Lantis studied her face and wondered if all girls from Earth were as beatific as her.

Lantis didn't understand how much time had passed.He didn't want to move and disturb her sleep.

A good three hours passed when her breath became rapid.Lantis checked her pulse.There wasn't anything abnormal about her pulse.But she continued to breathe rapidly.The magic knight began to perspire.

There was ember like glow from her abdomen.Lantis placed his hand on her stomach and shook her awake.

"Magic knight, wake up."

She moaned softly at first but it became louder and louder like approaching footsteps.Lantis's placed his warrior hands on her forehead.He suddenly felt possessive of the magic knight.And he only just met her.

Suddenly, the magic knight stretched her hands and grabbed his face with both of her hands.Lantis noticed her hands shaking as if she were under someone's control.

The magic knight pulled herself up to his face and lingered close to his lips.Lantis had to hold her at her waist just in case that her sudden jerking movements wouldn't make her fall to the ground.

Hikaru's breathing became worse.She was panting furiously.

Lantis observed her face slowly.He meticulously wiped away the cold sweat that beaded her forehead.It was as if he knew her somehow, perhaps in a different life . . .

"_Lantis!!!_" shouted the magic knight in a different toned voice.It was much more mature.

Lantis squinted his eyes.

"_ . . . help me!!I . . . in some place . . . different time . . . Cephiro . . . Rayearth . . . mate ritual . . . circle . . . with star . .I. . . don't know . . . where . . . he's. . . here . . . symbol . . . coming . . . don't . . . fall for . . . please . . .help!!_"Suddenly, the magic knight's body went limp as before.Her panting ceased and her jerking had stopped.Everything was quiet as before.

The magic knight's head went limp and rested lightly on Lantis's forehead.She was so close . . . all this time, Lantis face expression never changed.It was reticent from beginning to end.But this was the first time that he felt the need to keep a human so close to him.With one swift movement, Lantis held her up in his arms and walked to his sleeping quarters.He lowered her to his bed.He covered her up well with his blanket.Lantis sat next to her, quietly watching her breathe.Was it all a nightmare?

"Circle with star. . ."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KaYLee's cOrNeR:

I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story.Thank you!!!Well, I'm done with chapter one but now that I read it over it feels incomplete so the 'Passing of Three Summers' will continue into chapter 2.So. . .?How is it so far?Have I lost anyone yet?=)

Thank you once more for reading Derivation of a Generation.


	3. Passing of Three Summers II

Passing of Three Summers II

Kailani

By the second summer, Shidou Hikaru, the pillar of the beautiful Cephiro was deteriorating. 

.

Cephiro did not prosper because more so than work, the people of Cephiro were busy whispering about their inept ruler. 

By the third summer, lives were lost in battles for the freedom to live. Cephiro cried out in pain as blood carpeted the once rich earth. 

"Clef, the southern border was, yet again, been attacked by the nifers. I don't know how much life energy exists in the southern border. Our soldiers in the southern border are tired and weary of the continuous attacks." Progress reports of Cephiro began with Presea. Presea hesitantly took a long shuttering breath to release the some of the tension in her voice.

The meeting was being held in the conference room in the deepest, innermost room of the castle. At the circumference of the Table of Truth sat the tired Guru Clef, Presea, Lafarga, Fuu, Ferio and representatives of the borders. These were the survivors. War was arbitrary, yet now was the inevitable. The war, War of Colors, was destroying Cephiro. It was good against evil but evil against good. 

Clef had his eyes closed as the reports from the borders continued on. Presea sighed with frustration.

"Crops and animals in our eastern border have died out, sirs and ladies. We need the help of Hikaru to rejuvenate the eastern border!" shouted an angry representative of the eastern border. 

"Macbain! How dare you address our leader with such insolence! You and everyone here are to address our leader as Lady Shidou, with respect for all she has done for us!" shouted the representative of the northern border.

"Put a sock in it! What has she done for us, lately? There has been nothing but trouble from the beginning. With her one decision . . . You demand such foolish considerations because your border still stands. What will you say when your border ceases of life-" the representative was cut short when Lafarga roared for silence. 

"This is the third summer of which Lady Shidou has remained of our own. Cephiro will prevail in times of good and bad alike. Lady Shidou . . . Shidou Hikaru is now a fighter of Ariana and she has given herself to As-" He stopped short when Clef rose. All amongst the Table of Truth arose with respect of the elder Guru. 

"We all speak the truth here in this room. And it is apparent from what-" There were loud explosions behind Clef. The tension in the room rose another level. Cephirians were proud and brave people, they did not whimper but stood strong to the inevitable. " . . . from what . . ." Clef opened his mouth to speak; however words failed to become words. He looked at each and every face in the room of Truth. Such valiant people… 

"My people, my courageous people; the War of Colors has drained us of our colors – the colors which represent our freedoms. This war will end . . . we may perish with Cephiro; however, the memory of Cephiro and what we did here shall not perish. As long as there is a memory, we shall have lived with a purpose. May we all . . . rest in peace . . ." Heads were bowed in reverence. Cracks swelled with each explosion. What was left of Cephiro stood tall, unashamed and indifferent to the future for truly, the memory of Cephiro will live on. 

Hikaru's skin was as her flaming red hair. She was expressionless as if she were controlled by someone else. Behind her, stood the beautiful and seductive Ariana; laughing deeply as each fire ball of Hikaru blasted the room of Truth. The nifers surrounding them were killing the remaining soldiers of the castle. Blood squirted out into Hikaru's eyes, yet Hikaru did not blink. She pulled out the colorful flower that hastily fell to the ground back into her hair like a robot. 

"HIKARU!!!!!" There was a shout from behind them, riding closer and closer. Hikaru turned around to meet eye to eye with Lantis and his wild horse. 

"If it isn't the last defenders of Cephiro? Ashitai must have died." Ariana laughed even harder. 

Lantis threw an energy ball towards the fanatic. However, even before the shadow of the threat reached Ariana, Hikaru stepped forward and acted as the human shield. Hikaru silently squatted as she coughed up blood. Lantis rode over to her and leaned down to pick her up. He carefully placed her across his lap. He protected her with his equally strong left hand. Ariana shouted in a language only the nifers can hear. The nifers immediately stopped attacking the Truth and paid their attention to Lantis and the hindering Hikaru. Lantis held her tighter into his embrace. 

"Ariana! I have ripped out Ashitai's heart just as you have asked!" Lantis was no longer the skinny besotted bodyguard; he is strong and wise. Lantis threw a bloody bag from underneath the saddle onto the ground not too far from where Ariana stood laughing uncontrollably. His forearms, cut and bruise as well as the rest of his body, rippled with hatred. "Take it! Take it and leave us in peace!" With that, Lantis shimmered out of sight with Hikaru. 

Lantis sat beneath a cherry blossomed tree. Lantis looked down on Hikaru who sleeped on his lap, in his arms. This was the only area, the northern border which was not as exposed to the nifers. Lantis traced the outline of Hikaru's jaw and then her chapped and bloodied lips. Her face was dirty with dirt and dried blood. Lantis loved the enemy. 

"Why did you not love me?" whispered Lantis. Lantis pulled her close so that only she may hear. He felt her cold breath on his mouth. He hungered for her.

Hikaru's face was more mature. Her hair had grown out. She was a warrior princess. She was a woman. Lantis was a warrior; yet he cried out to what he felt from underneath his bruised warrior hand. Hikaru was with child – a child that should have been his. "Forgive me . . . forgive me for I have killed the father of your unborn child . . ." 

A soft wind carried the foul scent of the carcasses and along for the ride was a hidden sparkling tear of an inconsolable warrior.


	4. Maitcan

Maitcan

Kailani

How many meals was she given? She had lost count after eight hundred twenty-one. 

The darkness protruded into her nose and mouth. The darkness forever forbid her from the light. How long have these chains rattled along with her? Hikaru felt wetness nearing her toes. She, by a grown instinct and fear, gathered her body close. She whimpered in fear like a caged experiment animal. Hikaru's began hyperventilating. She did not have the strength to shout out – to call someone for help. 

At times, in the dark, the water would reach right below her nose. Hikaru struggled in terror; kicked with all her might to stay above the water line. But the chains – the chains kept her where she was. In the back of her mind, she knew that she could have drowned more than once but there was something that kept her alive. Hope? Tenacity? Courage? No, she had lost those. Courage was only but a memory. 

Her memory faded with each day – each day that the water comes into her dark prison. There was only absolute fear. 

Alas, the sparkle in her eyes died out by the end of the third summer. 

It was nearing the end of the year; the colorless snow blanketed the land. Cruel north winds blew through the bleak castle and between the dark rich trees surrounding the castle. It was nearing the end of the third that Charity decided to look up on her visitor. 

Charity's heavy dark violet dark cloak trailed behind her as she stalked down to the dungeon. Behind her were her two most trusted guards, Amos and Dougal. Charity was a really dangerous beauty. Charity smirked at the sentries. Some cheeks, stomach, and beyond were stroked as she strode on. When Charity was far away did the sentries groan. She was a beauty, and yet, she was dangerously powerful. To have her as an adversary was denouncing your right to live. She stopped at a steel door. Charity saw water seeping through the edges and smiled. 

"Open the door." Commanded Charity as she adjusted her sword at her side. The soldier guarding the door faltered to complete the task immediately for he was to busy nervously licking his lips as Charity adjusted her skirt as well. Charity looked up to meet the eyes of a boy who lusted after her. Charity knew better than to control with rage. Desire was a better tool that rage. Amos advanced towards the boy but Charity drew up a hand to stop him. The boy blanched when he saw Charity's piercing green eyes flicker wildly. 

"Of all that is blessed, ma'am, I drop to the lowest point on this universe to pa-" 

Charity drew the boy up from the ground by his curly red hair. Charity took her time to examine the boy's face.

"What is your name, boy?" asked Charity.

"D-d-d-d-du . . . dur-dur-dur- Durward, my ladyship. And if I d-d-d-d-dare correct m-m-m-my ladyship, I am not a boy. I am an age of 18 ma'am." 

"Are you new, Dur-dur-dur-Durward?"

"Y-Y-Y-Ye-Yes my ladyship." The boy blushed uncontrollably.

There were a couple of chuckles in the background. 

"And where is the regular guard for this cell, boy?" asked Charity.

"Kerwin, ma'am? He died a week before I arrived at Maitcan."

"Why wasn't I aware of this Amos?" asked Charity. 

The large man named Amos moved in to her right. "I did not think of it as an importance to report." 

"But you would have reported it to Manoma; isn't that right?"

Amos opened his mouth to speak, however, there were no sounds. There was a brief moment of tension. To the relief of the soldiers, Charity began laughing.

"Haha, Mamona has been absent from his position and from Maitcan for over three years now to fight a war that doesn't even deal with Maitcan. This position, my rightful position in Maitcan, is as good as mine. Who knows, he might be as well as dead." From the corner of Charity's big eyes, she saw the shock in some of the young soldiers, who could not do anything but stand and watch Charity talk about their leader like that. Charity slyly giggled once more.

"But then again, what is a war to a stallion such as him?"

Charity caressed the darkness. The cold water from the rose up to her waist by the time she reached the creature whimpering and shivering; squeezing itself to the corner which the water had not touched. Charity touched the creature's hair with her gloved hands with a face of almost sincerity. 

"Poor Manoma's pet. What was I to do with you. One day, he comes in with you and then leaves for the war without telling me who you are? How am I to know if you are his whore or a mole?" Charity saw the wild spirit and amazing power the creature possessed when it first came in. Charity wanted to kill it for she knew it may have been what Manoma craved for, a lady who possesses a wild spirit and power. Only she, Lady Charity of Maitcan is. 

Charity scooped up a handful of water and poured it onto the creature's red hair. The creature tried to dig into her corner even more. Charity laughed out loud. 

"You have no memory! You cannot speak!" Charity bent closer to her ear.

"You have a beautiful mane, creature. If you were a stallion, I would ride you too." whispered Charity. Charity giggled as she exited the room. She stepped outside and into the center garden to the brisk winter morning air. She inhaled deeply and exhaled the Maitcan air. 

Maitcan was beautiful and flourishing - something Charity despised. The land was producing life while in the middle of it that castle was producing death. Maitcan was never this 'flourishing.' It was dark, gloomy, rain, thunder, war. But one night brought forth the most horrible storm exactly three years ago this day. Thus far, Maitcan 'flourished.' The warriors of Maitcan believed it to be because of the horrible storm; however, Charity knew better. She had no proof; but Charity suspected there had to be some connection with the creature inside cell 29015. There had been many prisoners brought into Maitcan, but none made Maitcan as vivacious with life as this. 

Her thoughts were interrupted with hooves from the outside walls. Once the soldiers entered, they briskly found Charity in the center garden. 

"Manoma is returning in a week's time. The war is won." The soldiers, followers of Manoma, bowed and left Charity at peace.

"So, the stallion cometh." Charity looked at herself and grinned. She laughed as she thought about the hopeful day when Manoma begs at her feet for pleasure, granting her anything in his possession. Charity knew Manoma was nothing like her followers; he was surrounded by a blanket of mystery and darkness and yet Charity knew for a fact that he was strong-willed, brawny, skilled, and unfortunately for her, intelligent for it got him to this point. Charity's big eyes flashed as she planned to set her plans in motion. As she walked on, Charity spot the cell 29015 guard, Durward, behind a tree, watching her movments. Charity walked even more enticingly for the besotted boy. Charity threw the sides of her cloak over her shoulder and grabbed for her sword. Durward ran off when saw the blue gleaming sword outlining a water dragon. Charity thought it was going to be a fine morning despite the freshness and life energy surrounding her. She replaced her cloak around her once more. The blue gem that held her cloak at her neck flashed as Charity hurried off to set the plans into motion.

"… the stallion cometh…." 


	5. prisoner 29015

Prisoner 29015

Kailani

          Durward stopped in front of the metal door to read the prisoner number.

          "… 2- 9015.  I think I've finally memorized your number by the way,"  He slid the door opened to see the helpless girl rapidly move to a corner of the jail cell.  The chains sliding across the floor was dull for the mildew from the water that rose in the cell.  The mildew had grown to perhaps think on its own – perhaps feeding off the life force of this poor little lady.

          The creature trying to dig herself further into the corner made small grunting noses in fear.  She covered her face and vigorously shook her head.  

          "No, no.  I'm not going to hurt you.  I'm Durward, the new guard.  You must know my grandfather, Kerwin pretty well, then?  He spoke frequently of you."  Durward entered the cell and immediately felt a rush of nausea through his insides.  How did she survive in this black hole for three hole years?  "I brought you food, would you like to share with me?"

          The creature stopped shaking her head and calmed down.  The chain stopped rattling … it was too quiet … the only sound in the cell was the drip-drip-drip of the water – it drove Durward insane by just standing there.

          Durward broke the bread in a little piece, lavishly spread lucious butter on top of it, and offered it to the creature.

          "Here, take it.  You will need your energy.  You need to eat."  Durward came closer to the creature; but the creature did not pay any heed to Durward because she was off in her own little world.  "You must eat…"

          Durward hopped up and sat next to the emaciated creature.  Kerwin told her stories of a brilliant lady entering this cell.  Kerwin described to Durward, the most wonderful conversations and adventures that the lady would tell him.  For the first time in sixty years, Durward heard joy in his old grandfather's voice.  He was actually happy to go to work.  

          "…you must eat.."  

          Still, that once radiant beauty, refused to eat – no, did not even make an attempt to live; the creature was nothing.  

          Durward sighed loudly and tossed the bread down to a couple of rats that were scurrying around for food.  The hungry little beasts raced for the food like a pack of wild dogs.  At least they were willing to live…

          "You know … my late grandfather told me one day… about a wonderful country named Cephiro…  I always wished that one day, I would be able to visit this world.  I want to see the clear blue sky, the curious mythical creatures, and the magic – or the very love that their people have of their world,"

          Drip..drip..drip…

          "In that story, there was a say about three magical knights that came from a different world… to protect Cephiro with their lives…Is that true, Lady Hikaru of Cephiro?"  Durward slowly peered over his shoulder at the creature.  

          It was slow, but gradually, Durward saw a flash of life gleaming in her hands.. there was a spark of courage and a glitter of hope in her blood.  There were no words or any other body movements to show Durward that she wanted to actually live; but body movement or not, Durward smiled like a giddy boy to have seen the proof that he wanted.  She was really the legendary Lady Hikaru of beautiful Cephiro.  

          "My ladyship," Durward pranced down the step that he was sitting upon knelt before Hikaru.  Durward softly guided his right fist to his heart and silently vowed his allegiance to the creature.  

          He stayed in that position … he wanted to stay in that position until the legend told him to rise, accepting his allegiance to her.  

          It was a while – perhaps a whole day and night… but finally, Durward received what he was hoping for … that little gleam of hope…

          "…I am not a legend…"

          Durward snapped his head up.  His knees were numb from the blood rushing to all the wrong places … but he did not care.  Tears glistened in the eyes of this young boy.

          "But you are my ladyship,"

          "…I am a fool.."

          "My people have sworn to save you and that we will,"

          "…I am not I.."

          "Your ladyship…"

          " … I am only a number… I am… 29015.  I am no more than that…"

          Durward did not arise from his position.  There was such saddness that dripped in her voice.  Durward wanted to break off those rotten chains and carry her out then and there – but he knew that he only could not take on all of Maitcan's guards.  What would the chance be that he would meet Manoma on the way?  It was too dangerous for his ladyship.

          " … number 29015..  Please go away…"

* * * * *

          Charity spat out a leave of morsel of mint that she had been chewing on for the past hour onto the damp ground.  It had been raining for the remainder of days … the remaining days that Charity pasted and polished her devious plan to take over Manoma, all to herself.  

          A messanger rode ahead of the procession of warriors that were riding back from the aimless three year long war to prepare Maitcan of their warriors.  

          "They come!  Our men comes!" shouted the messanger.

          Charity ran her fingers through her long damp hair and quickly straighted out her sword.  She ran her tongue over her wet lips to welcome a devious smile that spread over her face.  Along with Amos and Dougal, Charity began to walk towards the gates to Maitcan, an invisible barrier of fairy prisoners that were forced to torture intruders with illusions of their fears and hopes.  

          As Charity expected, in front of the train of warriors was her target, Manoma.  Manoma's muscular-broad shoulders were upright and emotionless.  His legs that wrapped around his stallion were ripped with muscles that Charity grinned at.  His hair drizzled over his gray eyes, dancing with the rain that poured over his entire body.  

People fear him.  Fear feared him.

          As Manoma passed through the fairies, Charity gave a low bow.  

          "Welcome, Manoma.  It has been too long."

          Manoma slowed his gait and got off his stallion.  His stallion, that adored Manoma, pushed against Manoma's back with its head when Manoma turned to Charity.

          "Charity, it has been a long time.  I believe things have gone well over my absense."

          Charity opened her big beautiful eyes at Manoma.  

          "Of course, no trouble at all."  

          Manoma gave a sign to excuse his men and walked inside Maitcan.  

* * * * *

          It was late in the evening when the welcoming feast ended and one by one, the warriors exited the main house and into their own welcoming homes.  

          Manoma, stripped of his warrior gear and into his simple outfit of a open shirt and pants with a small dagger on the back of his belt, took in ale while sitting in his large chair by the fire place.  Maitcan was not very luxiurious but, it was home for Manoma.  The chair that he sat in, a plain and strong wooden chair to support his weight, was his comfort.  It stayed with him and met him even after a battle; it didn't care how many people he killed – it remained at its place, as it should be, waiting for him.  Manoma was in this own thought when he felt the presence of Charity climbing down the stairs.

          "Manoma, why are you still awake?"  Charity was dressed in a sleek dress that – to sleep or to impress, it was unknown.

          Manoma continued to stare at the fire, drinking his ale.

          Charity gripped her hands into fists.  

_Manoma… it will only be time until you will be the one crying to me…_

Charity traced a line across Manoma's chest and climbed onto his lap.  

"You have gone for so long, I began to think the great Manoma had died."  

There was still no answer or emotion.  Manoma took another drink from his ale.

Charity gritted her teeth as Manoma took no notice of her sexuality.

With one of her elegant fingers, she carefully traced the outline of his jawline.  

"…I missed you…" whispered Charity.  She smiled as she slowly descended towards his lips.  She was so close to his sensual lips, she was able to fell his warm alcohol breath on hers.  " … I missed you …"

Manoma watched Charity with curiosity.  He watched her as she silently wet her lips for him.  Charity was about to lick his lips when the doors to the room burst open.

"SIR!  THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!!" shouted a guard.  

Charity placed her two hands on Manoma's rugged cheeks.  His week old beard was soft to push her hands through.

"Prisoner?" asked Manoma.  Manoma's eyebrows slightly arched downward questioning Charity.

"Do not mind, I will take care of it."  

"Answer me, Charity.  What prisoner?"

Manoma grabbed her hands from his face and demanded an answer.

Charity jumped off his lap, took his ale, and chugged it down herself.  

"Your fucking pet.  It seems she still has the urge to live,"

Manoma stopped for a moment to remember what Charity meant as his pet.  Charity was already out the door when Manoma remembered her. 

"CHARITY!!"  His roar made Maitcan shake with fear.

* * * * *

          There was no time to undo her chains.  The people that Durward spoke of had final come to get her out.  

          The men had almost an excellent and a undisclosed route of Maitcan and into a secret hide out in the local forest – with the help of some of the imprisoned fairies, they made a underground tunnel through most of the garden and into the prison cell 29015.  The plan was perfect.  The lifeless lady was to be carried out on one of their backs.  

          They had come to her during the feast – when the soldiers were drunk out of their minds.

          "My lady, I am Kerwin the second, you already met Durward, and that is Brolly.  We have to come rescue you."  They were all so proud, but Hikaru did not want to leave nor did she want to stay.

          "I know how scared you are, but trust us, Hikaru.  We are here to get you back to Cephiro.  Back to your people, friends…your brothers…" whispered Durward.  

          Hikaru, for the first time, felt something warm in her eyes.  

          _Tears?_

          Durward slowly carried her away from her corner and carefully handed her to the biggest and fastest, Brolly.  

          They entered back into their tunnel.  The men were grinning with pride; they had done it.  Lady Hikaru would finally be free.  

          In the midst of their happiness, they miscalculated the time that the cell would fill with water.  Naturally, the water that haunted Hikaru for the three year came rushing towards them, almost drowning them.  

          At the same moment, Amos having the duty of checking on the status of Hikaru – if she was still alive or not – had found the empty cell and called the alarm.  

          Hikaru did not scream when three pierced through her lifeless skin – one on her arm, chest, and leg.  Durward took notice of this and sprinted back towards Maitcan.  

"GO!!" Durward pulled out his sword to parry the arrows that washed down from the sky.  Still, even when he knew if Manoma would get involved, it would be over , he still didn't lose hope.  "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME – GET HER OUT OF HERE!!"

          Brolly, running with Hikaru on his back, looked backwards at Durward – just as a horrendous shadow engulfed him.  There was a wail of pain from Durward's mouth.  

          "GO!!  GET HER OUT OF HERE!!"  

          Brolly tried to run, but somehow, the sight of the dark rider mesmerized his nerves… paralyzing him.  It was only when Brolly saw the gleam of Durward's blood on the rider's magnificent sword that he woke up from his trance.  … but it was too late.  The sword came down on Brolly, shaving his head clear off his shoulders.  

          Hikaru was thrown out of Brolly's back and into the muddy dirt.

          Hikaru screamed in  her mind for the brave men that risked their lives for hers.  

          It was unfair…

          … but no sound reached the surface.  

          Hikaru shook with anger … an anger she did not know before.  She grasped the wet earth in her hands .. the first time she felt anything… there was a sudden heat in her – she almost remembered… 

          The shadow that killed Brolly leaped down his horse and was approaching her.  The darkness was suddenly threated with a burst of flame surrounding Hikaru.  The giant shadow stopped at his track.  He did not squint at the light, but smiled at it.  

          "Ah, so then, you are Shidou Hikaru." 

          Hikaru slowly walked towards the man that killed her saviors.  Manoma saw in her hands, two fireballs forming and smirked.  Manoma walked closer to the insane girl.  He got close enough to see that Hikaru's eyes were burning with a explosive flame.  

          Just as quick as the flame came, it extinguished just as fast.  Just as the flame went out, one last arrow… Charity's arrow went through the middle of Hikaru's chest. 

_Lantis… I'm forgetting… _


End file.
